


Tenderness

by simply_mad



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (just LWJ and WWX being very fluffy tbh), Alpha Lan Wangji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega wei wuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_mad/pseuds/simply_mad
Summary: It all happened too fast.One moment Lan WangJi stood between them and the next one he stood right in front of Wei Wuxian. The latter quickly grabbed one of WangJi's hand, bringing it against his belly, smile growing impossibly wider. For a few seconds everything seemed too quiet, Lan WangJi trying to assimilate what was going on.Then, in the flash of a moment, his whole body went a bit tense and his eyes opened wide, his other hand moving to rest beside the other as he got a bit closer.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I had a horribly anxious week and I just needed some fluff with these two, I'm very happy I managed to finish this for LWJ's B-Day ;u; 
> 
> Nothing about the mpreg is explicit, it's basically just fluff TuT
> 
> English is not my first language and I mostly write on my phone so I apologize for any possible mistakes ;-; 
> 
> Enjoy! (´∀`)

Cultivation robes could hide a lot of things. But definitely not a 5-month pregnancy. It was even more unlikely to go unnoticed if the person in question was no one else but Wei Wuxian. He had always had the blessing (or curse, depending) to be noticed wherever he went.   
  
Even while wearing his outer robes partly untied and loosened, and having left his long hair down, there was no mistaking the little, round belly. Lan WangJi's guarding presence just a few steps behind him simply affirmed the statement. Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi watched them approach from afar and hurried to greet them.   
  
By the time they reached the entrance Zewu-Jun was already there, soft smile stretching on his face, and hands loosely held together behind him. Each of them stood at one side, observing the couple as they got closer, Lan WangJi holding Wei Wuxian closely by the waist as they made their way up.   
  
"HanGuang-Jun! Young Master Wei!" SiZhui and JingYi both greeted them with a little bow. Lan WangJi responded with a similar bow while Wei Wuxian did with a wide smile and a slight tilt of his head given his state.   
  
"You've grown so much! JingYi even has manners now!" Lan SiZhui couldn't help but chuckle at that while Lan JingYi let out a short scoff, pouting a bit but saying nothing else.   
  
A swift breeze brought forward the combined smell of sandalwood and lotus flowers coming from the couple, Lan Xichen despite being an omega as well as Wei Wuxian, seemed unfazed. If anything, his smile grew softer. He slightly bowed as well, which got the same response the youngest disciples had received from the two other men.   
  
"Brother, Young Master Wei. It's good to see you two again." HanGuan Jun's expression went softer, letting show a small smile of his own.   
  
"Brother, it's good to see you again as well."   
  
Zewu Jun's attention then completely moved Wei Wuxian, more specifically, to the little bump that was his belly. His eyes had a glint of excitement and fondness to them.   
  
"If I may ask, how long?" Wei Wuxian needed no more explanation to the question, and with a little grin he answered.  
  
"Almost 5 months," his voice was cheerful and his eyes warm, the soft lotus scent growing a tad stronger with emotion. "Though it doesn't feel like that with how much Lan Zhan has taken care of me!"   
  
He threw a glance and a warm, little smile in WangJi's direction, the latter's scent growing stronger after hearing these words. Lan Xichen couldn't help the soft laugh that came out at that. His Brother seemed very happy despite his composed expressions.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Will you be staying?" Both Lan Xichen as well as the young disciples looked expectantly at the couple, feeling hopeful as both of them smiled at the question.  
  
"If we're welcome, we'll stay for a while." The three other men smiled widely at them, and Lan Xichen took a step forward.  
  
"You're always welcome." 

* * *

  
The juniors, specially Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi, realized how different was Wei Wuxian as an omega after the first few weeks passed.   
  
For once, he was not as careful as he should be given his condition, not being scared to go out and stroll around even when Lan WangJi was not present. Secondly, he was not afraid to voice his thoughts and he treated everyone else as equals, secondary gender left behind.   
  
That was until Lan WangJi made his appearance, immediately standing right beside the omega. Wei Wuxian's attention would then immediately focus on him, even if he were to be doing something else, it was easy to notice where his mind laid. If they looked close enough, they could even notice Wei Wuxian's body relaxing, his scent turning if only a bit sweeter. Sometimes he'd unconsciously reach for the long ends of Lan WangJi's forehead ribbon, idly twisting it around his fingers. Lan WangJi didn't seem to mind at all, if anything, he seemed pleased.   
  
The younger disciples were simply grateful Lan Qiren hadn't come back from the important matters he had attended to just yet.   
  


* * *

  
They were not subtle at all. Though when it came to Wei Wuxian there was really no way to make anything subtle. Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi knew that better than anyone else.   
  
It all started with simple things, like Lan WangJi sharing some of his food with Wei Wuxian, what with the omega's huge appetite, or Wei Wuxian unconsciously scenting the alpha. They always seemed to do these things as if they were in a bubble, completely unaware of the flustered young disciples around them.   
  
Because of this, most were scared to look for them for any reason; there was no way of knowing at what moment would one arrive. And so, SiZhui and JingYi were the ones usually asked to do it.   
  
"Why is it always us!? What if we find them...cuddling or something like that!?" Lan SiZhui couldn't help the sheepish smile. Seeing Wei Wuxian being like that was weird enough, but HanGuan Jun? They were not used to it. Not that it was a bad weird, it actually made them really happy to see the couple so contented.   
  
"JingYi, calm down, I'm sure they-" he stopped short as he almost collided with Lan JingYi, who had been walking in front of him. He watched as the beta's neck slowly turned pinker and pinker, and confused about the whole situation, he moved to stand beside him. Lan SiZhui felt his own neck and face go warm as he took notice of the scene before them.  
  
Lan WangJi and Wei Wuxian were under one of the many trees planted all over the fields, knowing how much Lan WangJi liked to spend time here they had decided to look for them here first. It seemed their guess had been right, however observing the scene, they weren't really sure if they should interrupt.  
  
Wei Wuxian sat just in front of Lan WangJi, resting a bit of his body against him, meanwhile WangJi sat with his back against the tree trunk. Wei Wuxian's robes were completely loose, his round belly barely allowing him to bend, he was picking at the grass and teasing the bunnies scattered around them, laughing from time to time. Meanwhile, Lan WangJi seemed completely focused on Wei Wuxian's hair, which fell loose down his back.   
  
His movements were slow but precise, running his fingers from top to bottom through the long strands. Every few minutes he'd bend down a little, leaving little kisses against Wei Wuxian's neck or simply resting his chin against his shoulder, little acts with a big meaning; he was scenting him. WangJi seemed pretty pleased every time he did it and Wei Wuxian returned the action with a soft kiss of his own or by rubbing his nose against Lan WangJi's cheek every time he got close enough.  
  
They seemed so happy and peaceful by themselves that the Lan juniors couldn't bring themselves to move, Lan WangJi's face even appeared to hold a soft smile. They weren't used to any of this. They were used to their composed senior and to a playful young Master Wei. Seeing them completely relaxed and so contented just with each other's company made them feel happy for the couple.   
  
Only when Lan WangJi had finally decided to arrange Wei Wuxian's hair into a half-ponytail did they notice their senior's missing forehead ribbon. It didn't took them long to find it around one of Wei Wuxian's forearm. They felt their faces going warmer as they turned around and walked back.   
  
Surely the couple wasn't needed urgently.

* * *

  
"You two smell a lot like them."   
  
That had been the fourth time. Fourth time they had heard that phrase and it wasn't even past 10:00 am. SiZhui mentally counted to 5 as he watched the blush make its way down JingYi's neck. He threw a shy smile in the direction of their fellow disciple.  
  
"Yeah, young Master Wei likes to cuddle a lot." The younger disciple frowned at this, his nose twitching a bit. Definitely an alpha. Not very happy with the whole scent thing, it seemed.  
  
"Isn't that a bi-"  
  
"You got a problem with it!?" Lan SiZhui couldn't help but wince at Lan JingYi's tone, the beta seeming quite annoyed despite the deep blush on his cheeks.   
  
The younger's frown turned into a scowl, he opened his mouth to say something just as Wei Wuxian made his appearance behind SiZhui and JingYi.  
  
"You kids really need to eat more!" He let out a loud, short laugh before affectively ruffling both of the junior's hair, who unconsciously leaned into the familiar touch. "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Tell them to eat properly!"   
  
Just then Lan WangJi made his appearance with both his food as well as Wei Wuxian's, he nodded at the latter before placing their bowls on the table. He then moved to stand beside the omega's side and repeated the same action of ruffling the junior's hair.   
  
"Eat properly." He said to them and Wei Wuxian seemed to light up. Then the couple moved to take their place in front of them.  
  
Both Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi didn't even notice in which moment had the other disciple disappeared. They were too happy to feel part of this little pack to care about other's opinion. 

* * *

  
By the time the 7th month rolled around it was almost impossible to find Wei Wuxian without Lan WangJi by his side or viceversa. It came to the point where disciples would even lightly joke about finding Young Master Wei if they wanted to speak with HanGuang-Jun.  
  
This even applied to training sessions, which the juniors actually enjoyed given they got to receive advice from two highly-trained cultivators.   
  
"Keep your breathing steady."   
  
They were in the middle of one of said sessions. Lan WangJi stood between Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi, observing every shot they made with the bow and making comments or corrections from time to time. Wei Wuxian on the other hand, couldn't remain still, he paced from one side to the other, stance steady despite the round belly. He'd throw comments of his own every few minutes but mostly he seemed to enjoy leaning against WangJi from time to time.  
  
He stopped a few steps away from them, gaze moving from the target to the bows and back a few times before moving closer to them once again, more specifically, to Lan SiZhui.  
  
"Lan SiZhui, I think you need to-" before his hands could reach SiZhui's arm they stopped midair, eyes going wide before one of his hands fell to his belly instead. A few seconds passed before his eyes went even wider, shining brightly as a wide smile stretched over his face. "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Come quickly!"   
  
It all happened too fast then. One moment Lan WangJi stood between them and the next one he stood right in front of Wei Wuxian. The latter quickly grabbed one of WangJi's hand, bringing it against his belly, smile growing impossibly wider. For a few seconds everything seemed too quiet, Lan WangJi trying to assimilate what was going on. Then, in the flash of a moment, his whole body went a bit tense and his eyes opened wide, his other hand moving to rest beside the other as he got a bit closer.  
  
The young disciples could easily guess that had been the baby moving. The couple's scent turning a bit stronger with their emotions, and as they got even closer, smiling softly to each other, Lan JingYi and Lan SiZhui decided it was better to leave them alone.  
  
They felt their ears warming as they made their way back, listening to Wei Wuxian's delighted laugh.   
  


* * *

  
As the 8th month slowly approached, things changed a bit. Mostly at night. And by a bit they meant a lot.   
  
It became pretty common to listen to Lan WangJi's zither at random times during the day, but more commonly at night. The songs were slow and calming, meant to help Wei Wuxian sleep peacefully, everyone guessed. The songs were beautiful and for the disciples it was always an honor to listen to HanGuang Jun's playing, so no matter how late or early it happened, any kind of complaint was inexistent. There was something else though, that the disciples had no idea how to react to.   
  
That being Lan WangJi's night escapades. For someone like him who had grown up following the curfew and sleeping time, seeing him leaving the Cloud Recesses at such late hours and in what seemed like a rush almost every time, the younger disciples couldn't help but feel a bit worried. There had been times were, certain disciples that had been on night guard, had seen him going out up to 4 times  
  
Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi were the fortunate ones to get an answer to this.   
  
They hadn't even expected to cross paths with HanGuang Jun. It all happened pretty fast, one second they were patrolling the edge of the Recesses and the next one Lan WangJi was making his way quickly down to the exit. They barely managed to caught up to him, asking him then if he needed something, and only getting a fond expression and a slight shake of the head as an answer before he was leaving.   
  
They were about to call out to him when they heard a noise behind them, finding Zewu-Jun standing there as they turned around. He was looking in the direction Lan WangJi had disappeared, all soft smile and warm eyes.   
  
"He'll come back in a while," he turned around as he said that, making his way back to the Recesses. He looked at them over his shoulder before adding with a little, more playful smile, "It's a joy for the alpha to get whatever their partner needs after all."   
  
With that said and leaving a pair of flustered disciples behind, he continued on his way. Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi had no idea what to do with that information so they simply stood where they were and waited. Sure enough, Lan WangJi was making his way back into the Cloud Recesses some minutes later, carrying a little package of what seemed to be steamed buns.   
  
And so night guards became quite a lot more interesting. As the days progressed it became pretty common to see Lan WangJi leaving in the middle of the night, some times even more than once per night. SiZhui and JingYi would simply ask if he needed any help even when they already knew the answer. It all became a bit funny when they began paying attention to whatever WangJi brought back, after a few nights of them observing curiously, Lan WangJi simply decided to tell them.  
  
From steamed buns to loquats to very specific desserts, Wei Wuxian's cravings seemed to have no end. It was a bit scary. Some times more than others, like for example those nights WangJi went out repeatedly, bringing weirder things that they weren't even sure were found at Gusu every time. Lan WangJi never came empty handed though. He could take longer some nights but he always came back with whatever his partner had asked for.   
  
It always warmed their hearts to see him reappear with a fond expression and pleased, warm eyes every time.

* * *

  
"I'm not gonna be the one to knock." Lan SiZhui let out a long sigh at that, carefully balancing the tea tray he was carrying. Beside him, Lan JingYi seemed completely focused on keeping his own tray up right.   
  
As soon as the ninth month had began, Lan WangJi and Wei Wuxian had moved to the small house just outside the Cloud Recesses, something about privacy as well as commodity being the reason. It became pretty common to see Lan WangJi arriving early for breakfast only to pick two servings and leave before anyone could say anything else, not that anyone would question him, it was pretty obvious for whom was that second serving. Or maybe both servings.   
  
As the days went by however, WangJi was seen less and less, which wasn't surprising either, given his currently messy sleeping schedule. Adding to that the fact that his partner was due to give birth any day now, the probability of seeing him separated from Wei Wuxian was minimal. Inexistent more like. Which brought forward the only possible solution to ensure both of them had breakfast: sending someone. And Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi had been the chosen ones for that, what with basically being considered part of the couple's little pack.  
  
"Do you think they'll be naked!? I think that'd be a bit too much for me..." Lan SiZhui felt his face warm up.  
  
"I hope not. Keep your head down just in case." He heard JingYi let out a choked kind-of squeak at that. He really hoped they wouldn't have to deal with that.   
  
As they went further away from the Recesses the little building came into view. It was pretty simple but it held a homey feeling to it, SiZhui wondered if it had always looked like that or if that was an effect that the couple had on it. The soft wind blowing had a sweet scent to it, whether from the flowers growing outside or from something else they didn't know. Both of them approached the door and stood side to side, they turned to look at each other, and took a deep breath before Lan SiZhui arranged his tray on a hand to knock with the other.  
  
Nothing happened for a few minutes. JingYi seemed to get more and more nervous as the seconds passed, SiZhui was about to knock once again, thinking maybe the couple was still asleep, when the door opened.  
  
They weren't naked. Or well, Wei Wuxian wasn't naked. But for some reason the image made them feel a lot more flustered.  
  
Wei Wuxian's undergarments had been loosen for them to fit, his round belly wasn't too big but still he seemed to waddle a bit to find a proper standing. His hair was down and quite messy but somehow it gave him a younger look and despite it being pretty long, it failed to cover the mating mark right on the juncture between shoulder and neck, now visible since he wasn't wearing his outer robes. He seemed to be still quite sleepy as he just stared at the pair of flustered disciples for a few seconds before his gaze fell down to the trays. His eyes appeared to widen a bit at the sight of food. Only then did the younger boys noticed the white ribbon Wei Wuxian had twisted around his arm, almost as if he had fidgeted with it for a while.  
  
Lan JingYi and Lan SiZhui were about to say something about the food when Lan WangJi appeared. The current state of their senior was almost enough to have them running back to the Recesses.   
  
Lan WangJi was only wearing his undergarments as well, long hair down and just a bit ruffled, no ribbon of course. Just like with Wei Wuxian, his mating mark was perfectly visible in the same spot as the other man but on the opposite side. Dark circles were barely visible under his eyes but he didn't seem tired, just drowsy. And he must've been because he didn't really pay attention to the two boys standing before them. His attention was completely on Wei Wuxian as he moved closer, arms going around his partner's belly and hands splaying over it as he rested his chin over his shoulder, twisting his face a bit to place a very soft kiss over the mating mark before moving up, unconsciously scenting his mate in his sleepy state.  
  
Wei Wuxian on the other hand seemed to have forgotten temporarily about Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi as well. A soft, little smile stretched on his face, tilting his head to the side a bit to give WangJi a bit more space. The sweet, fresh scent coming from the couple was making the juniors very flustered and the image before them a bit embarrassed. Not in a bad way of course. Lan JingYi however, seemed to have reached his limit as another choked squeak left his mouth.  
  
HanGuang Jun's attention immediately fell on them and then on the trays. His eyes appeared to clear a bit as he stepped forward to grab JingYi's tray, going back inside to leave it there. Wei Wuxian didn't seem happy with just watching and he moved to take SiZhui's tray, the young boys heard some mumbled, mindless arguing going on inside about Wei Wuxian carrying heavy stuff before the couple was once again before them.   
  
Wei Wuxian seemed a bit more awoken now, but must've been still sleepy enough given he stepped out to give them a brief hug, successfully scenting them a bit, before smiling warmly at them and going back inside. Lan WangJi simply smiled at them just as warmly before ruffling their hair a bit and following his mate back inside.  
  
Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi hurriedly made his way back as soon as the door closed, feeling suffocatingly warm but oddly pleased. They were used to a very composed and serious HanGuang Jun, to a playful and loud Young Master Wei. They weren't used to see them in such vulnerable and such different states.  
  
But they felt extremely happy for the couple. The amount of trust and love they had for each other was so very obvious just as their happiness to be finally together. They deserved all of it.   
  


* * *

  
"LAN ZHAN! YOU COME GIVE BIRTH NOW, I CAN'T ANYMORE!"   
  
Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi couldn't help but flinch a little at the strength of the voice, Wei Wuxian sure had some energy despite what he was currently going through. HanGuang Jun however, remained perfectly still, properly sitting a few steps away from them, right beside the screen that separated the room. His eyes remained closed, back perfectly straight, the only sign that he was very aware of the situation on the other side were the little twitches his hands unconsciously did over his knees every time Wei Wuxian yelled. And oh did Young Master Wei yelled.  
  
"LAN ZHAN! YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH NEXT TIME!"   
  
That made WangJi's lips twitch a bit, a very small smile stretching on his face. Whether it was because of the idea of all of this happening again or because of the fact that it was basically impossible for him to go through that, the younger disciples didn't know. That didn't stop the blush spreading down their neck.   
  
"Mhmm"   
  
Lan WangJi's response almost got lost to another choked scream from the other side. It had been going on like that for almost two hours already, with Wei Wuxian screaming whatever came to his mind or simply screaming to the top of his lungs, stereotypical idea of an omega completely thrown out the window. JingYi and SiZhui had no idea what they were even doing here, something about being considered part of the pack and helping to calm the couple down. That's what Zewu-Jun had told them before dragging both of them with him anyway, they didn't know how a pair of nervous young disciples could be of any help though.   
  
Just as Lan SiZhui was about to say something the screaming from the other side stop, replaced by a very distressed crying sound. Lan Xichen's face popped out from behind the screen a few minutes later, a thin layer of sweat on his face but wearing a wide smile. Lan WangJi's head snapped up to look at him, eyes opened wide and attentive.  
  
"WangJi, it's here"   
  
One moment he was sitting there and the next one he was on the other side of the screen, the junior disciples remained sitting perfectly still, nervous and expectant. The crying had subsided. Then they heard Wei Wuxian's tired laugh.  
  
"What's with that face Lan Zhan!" Another soft, tired huff followed the words. "If you cry he's gonna cry! Then what would we do huh?"   
  
So it was a boy. Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi felt their bodies sag, the playful words coming from the other side taking away all the tension, relaxation washing over them. Lan Xichen appeared then, bright eyes and an even wider smile, bunch of used bed sheets on his arms.   
  
"Uncle's getting a very nice welcoming surprise." And with that he was gone.  
  
SiZhui and JingYi had completely forgotten about Master Qiren. They looked at each other with wide eyes, that sure was gonna be a huge surprise to come back to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!! Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated (I love reading comments srsly) (´∀`)
> 
> (Also, thanks a lot if you've read any of my other stories as well!)
> 
> (P.S. I have no idea where LQR was but he sure's gonna get a big surprise :D)


End file.
